Dragonball Z: Gold Hunter, A Misunderstood Foe"
by NeoNightNinja
Summary: Now that Marron is fighting, will it be easier on Goten, Trunks, and Bra? Or will that not be enough for their nezt challenge?


**__**

Dragonball Z: Gold Hunter

_ A Misunderstood Foe appears!_

Marron was leaning on her hands on the corner of her bed. Her blonde hair fell to the sides of her face. She bent her arms down so that her chest touched the bed corner. She was sweating. She had been working out for almost five hours. Bra had given up on going out to the mall, so she stayed with Marron. Trunks laid under Marron, just incase her arms gave, plus… he liked where he was…

"Go-o-o-osh Marron! How long are you gonna keep doing that?" Bra asked. She was sitting sideways in a leather chair with her newest magazine in her hand. Her long legs were crossed, and her hair was loose behind her head, where it hanged off the chair.

"Oh, just back off, Bra. Let her do this. It's really good for her." Trunks said, who was enjoying himself a little too much, hearing her grunt with every pushup. 

"Oh, you shut up, you perv! You know you just wanna stay right where you are!" Bra snapped.

"Oh, and I'm sure it Goten was doing this, you'd wanna just watch him?" Trunks replied, and smiled up at Marron, who smiled back.

"Well, speaking of Goten, I think I'm gonna go give him a workout. See ya later, Marron." Bra said as she swung her legs around in front of her, and tossed her magazine on the floor.

"Ok, see ya later," Marron said when she got to the top of her pushup.

"I'll call ya later, k?" 

"Ok, have fun…" Marron said. After Bra walked out she asked Trunks, "Do they _ever_ stop?"

"Well, I've known both of them all they're lives, and I'm sure they don' plan too any time soon." Trunks replied.

Marron spread her feet, making the pushups harder to do. Trunks smiled as she bent her arms even lower toward him…

"Ya know, it's been a long time since that weird guy in the cave… I bet you could take that little kid of his now… all by yourself…" Trunks said.

"Really?" Marron asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't skipped a day of working out, and ya spent one day of your time in the Time and Spirit room."

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way…" 

"And plus… We've worked out a lot together, too. I mean, that's gotta be good for something…" Trunks said, smiling crooked.

Marron dropped to her knees over him. "Oh that's _very_ good for something…" and she kissed him.

The next day, Bra and Goten showed up at Marron's. She and Trunks were sitting together watching TV. Marron sat in Trunks' lap. She laid her head on his chest.

"C'mon, you guys. Let's do something. We haven't gone out the four of us in ages." Bra said.

"Yeah, let's go to the mall or something." Goten suggested,

"YEAH! The mall! So we can shop! Good idea, Goten-sama!" Bra smiled excitedly.

"Um, do you wanna go, Marron?" Trunks asked.

"Well, I haven't been for a while… so, if you want too…" Marron replied.

"Oh, just c'mon! Let's go! You can help her pick out something, Trunks!" Bra insisted as she pulled on her brother's arm.

At the mall, Bra and Goten automatically when to Bra's favorite store, Victoria's Secret. Goten never complained about going. Trunks and Marron kinda looked around, nothing really interested them…

They walked out to the ledge of the fifth floor. The mall was gigantic. Trunks slowly wrapped his arm around Marron's waist.

"You want something to eat, Marron?"

"I could go for a cinnamon bun thing…"

"Ok, let's go get you one." Trunks said, and kind of pulled at Marron's waist.

They walked down the stairs. As they did, they passed a tall man. They didn't think of it, but his skin was yellow… they were very used to seeing weird looking people… they hung out with Piccolo, Zarbon, and the rest of the crew…

Trunks gave Marron a ten, and she walked up, and bought two cinnamon buns. She sat down, crossed her legs, and handed him his.

"How'd you know this is my favorite kind?" Trunks asked…

"I didn't… I just kinda thought you'd like it…" Marron said, and bit into hers.

About half way done, they heard glass shatter and people scream. Trunks and Marron threw their buns down, and ran out of the store. They floated up, scanning the mall.

"There! Over by Victoria's Secret!" Marron pointed out.

"Oh no! Goten and Bra are over there!" Trunks said, and they flew over.

The same tall man that Marron and Trunks saw on the stairs was standing in the broken window.

"I want the Children!" He yelled.

"Bra, just stay in there! Don't come out!" Goten called in.

"Is she a child? Are you? I must kill you!" The man yelled in. He threw off his long coat, and he stood there, shirtless, his chest raising and falling. He was enraged. His sides had blue plate-like skin on them…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goten asked.

"The Golden Children! Where are they?" 

"Why do you want to know!" Goten asked back.

"You! You are one! I can sense it in you! I am Hericho! I am the Gold Hunter! I was created to kill the two Golden Children!" 

"What? You wanna kill us?" Bra called out from behind the dressing room door.

"You mean to tell me you are together? Ha! This will be easy!" Hericho said.

Hericho raised his hand, and blue light shone from it. Trunks and Marron sprung into action as soon as they saw this. Trunks dove and grabbed Herisho's ankles, and Marron jumped and dropkicked him the back of his head. Hericho fell on his face, and Marron stood on the back of his head.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Marron called. She hopped off, and ran to the back of the store.

"Lemme at him! I'll kill him!" Bra yelled from behind her door.

"Are you crazy! It's way too dangerous! We've gotta get outta here!" Goten said. He looked back only to see Hericho gone, and a hole where his head was. "Damn, where'd he go?" 

Hericho busted out of the wall next to Goten and Bra. Before he could grab them, though, Goten snatched Bra's wrist, and pulled her out of the dressing room. Hericho busted through everything. Marron, Trunks and Goten were running away. Goten was still pulling Bra, who tripped because she was trying on some really high heels… She was in new underwear, nothing else!

"Stop! Hey, people are looking at me, baka!" Bra called as Goten dragged her across the hard floor.

"I think I'll have people look at you in your panties than you in your coffin! So stop complaining!" Goten said, and shot into the air. 

"Remind me to slap you when we get home…" Bra said.

"Can you fly? Can I let you go yet?"

"Goten, Bra, let's split up, ok? You two go right up here! We'll go left!" Trunks called back over his shoulder.

"Right!" Goten called back up to him.

"Ok, lemme go! I can fly! We'll get away faster!" Bra yelled as she swung on the turn.

"Ok, here goes!" Goten said, and let go of her. She hesitated for one second, and Hericho was right on her! She spun around, and kicked him in the chin. He spun at least five times, and fell through the floor. She erupted in ki, and blasted off, holding her bra straps, so they wouldn't fly off.

Almost to the end of the hallway, Bra caught up to Goten. 

"Thanks for waiting to rescue me!" Bra snapped.

"Hey, you took care of him, right?" Goten asked, looking back at her as his hair whipped in the wind he was creating.

"Yeah, of course! That guy didn't stand…a…chance…" She said as she saw Hericho floating in front of them, his blue hair still moving from his arrival.

"So, you two really are the "golden children". I'm not surprised at the least…" He said with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were solid black except the red slit pupils…

"Listen! Why are you here? We didn't do anything! Leave us alone!" Bra snapped.

"Oh, so pretty… just as the legend said…" Hericho said, tilting his head up and smiling.

"Damn, I must have the most hot looking girl in the world!" Goten said.

"As if you didn't already know?" Bra asked…

"Well, I did, but I mean…" Goten stammered out…

"Enough! I will kill you both now!" Hericho said, and rushed at Goten.

"Look out!" Bra yelled. Goten turned super saiyan, and moved up a little. Hericho got right under, and was slammed by Goten, fist in fist, down through the mall. Goten and Bra blasted out of the mall. Hericho got up, rubbing his head…

"Wonderful, I hoped they would be that strong… man, that green haired one is hot… just look at that red bra and stockings…" He said… "I'll kill them later… I want to let them think about a plan to defeat me, first…"  


"Did you guys make it away ok?" Trunks asked as he tossed Bra some clothes to cover up her red lingerie.

"Yeah, I had to knock the crap outta him first…" Goten said, scratching the back of his head.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Marron asked.

"No, I didn't want too…" Goten replied.

"Did he even say what he wanted?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Bra said, "He said he wanted to kill the golden children… like he was a hunter…"

"Weird… does anyone even know about the children except our families and close friends?" Marron asked.

"I don't think so…" Bra said, pulling her tank top over her bra.

"Well, do we wanna alarm anyone about this?" Marron asked.

"What about Pan?" Trunks said.

"No… she and Gohan went on a vacation with Videl and Mr. Sataan… I don't really wanna bug em…" Goten said.

"Well, if he shows up, I'm sure we can take him… now that Marron has been buffing up!" Trunks said and smiled at his girlfriend. 

"Cut it out. You're just trying to flatter me." Marron said, blushing.

Hericho walked back to a large crater in the middle of the forest. There was a large crater hole. 

"Man, when I hit, I really hit!" He said, looking into his landing site.

"There it is! We've got to kill it!" A man's voice called.

Hericho turned his head and looked behind him. There were a large group of men, all with guns pointed directly at him.

"Hey, get out of here! I'm busy!" Hericho called, tossing down the bloody rabbit that was in his hands.

"You! Why are you here? Where did you come from?" a man asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Now leave so I can eat." Hericho said, starting to get annoyed.

"If you don't answer our questions, we'll open fire."

"Well, I guess you'd better shoot. You guys look tasty, I'm sure better than this here thing," he looked at the twitching rabbit, "And I do need the exercise!"

The men started to open fire. Hericho launched himself into the air, and opened his arms fast. Many small blades with strings on them pierced through the men, and held them to the ground to slowly die. He landed, and opened his mouth. He had many rows of teeth. One man got scared, and tried to run. Hericho jumped up, and sank his teeth into the man's skull. Two more men started to fire. Hericho stopped eating the man, and turned around. The bullets bounced off his chest. He picked on man up by his head, and slammed him into the other man. Hericho then crushed the head of the man he was holding. A helicopter started to rise out of the woods. Hericho looked up, and saw the words "Kimishine Special Forces". "Impressive, but nothing special." He said as he jumped up and into the open hatch on the chopper. Inside, two more men sat. Hericho threw them out, and ripped the head off of the pilot. He jumped out of the chopper before it smashed into a mountain wall an exploded…

"Did you hear that, Goten?" Bra said, pulling her face away from Goten's, and getting off of him.

"Huh? Hey! Here what? Is Vegeta coming home?"

"No! I just thought I heard an explosion…" Bra said. They both heard a blood-curdling scream.

"That a loooong time for a man to scream…" Goten said, now serious.

"Do you wanna go check it out?" Bra asked, standing up next to Goten.

"Yeah, I think we'd better…" Goten said, wiping his neck of red lipstick. 

The two teens flew out the window of Bra's house. They flew over the tall trees until they saw a cloud of smoke rising from the woods. "There," Bra pointed out.

"Right, just be on guard… I wouldn't be too surprised if that yellow skinned freak is behind this… I can sense him… kinda…" Goten said…

The two teens landed with a serious look on their faces. Blood was splattered on the trees, and all of the men were either half eaten, or just mutilated beyond recognition.

"What the hell? Who did this?" Bra asked, sickened by the awful smell.

"I dunno. Look," Goten said, pointing to the ground, "Here's a freshly dug dirt pile…"

A hand busted out and grabbed Goten's ankle. "Ah! What the hell?" Goten asked, and started blasting down into the ground. The hand let go, and a line of dirt began to rocket around under the ground. Hericho shot up from the ground. His forearm was scorched from Goten's attack.

"Nice shot kid. Nothing but exceptional from a golden child!" He said.

"Listen. I want to know just how you know about the golden children!" Bra demanded as she stomped her foot.

"Yeah, just why do you want us dead?" Goten asked.

"Why? Well, the main reason, is that what you want?" Hericho asked, not blinking at the teens.

"Yeah, why? I mean, we didn't do anything to you, did we? Why do you want us dead so bad?" Bra asked, walking over behind Goten.

"Heh heh heh… The main reason…" Hericho said with a smile. Goten and Bra stood waiting and perplexed.

"I want to kill you, because the Saiyans killed and destroyed my planet and my family… by the time I was healed enough to come back and hunt you down, they had become extinct except for five… I tried to hunt them… but those damn crafty sons a bitches moved around too much… I went form planet to planet, trying to find them so I could do what they did to my life, to theirs…" Hericho said.

"Well, sorry to tell you, but we're only half saiyans… and why would you want us? We didn't do anything to your planet!" Bra said.

"Let me finish… I was held down, so I could watch my mother being raped and killed…right in front of me! They said they'd let me live to remember that night… and they said that one-day, a golden child would come and strike me down! I must kill you before you kill me…" Hericho said, and started to power up…

"Hey. We aren't anything like that! Not all saiyans are rapists, man!" Bra said.

"I don't care. I will strike you down. I believe the legend." Hericho said, still powering up.

"Bra… power up… we've got to fight him… it's only honorable to accept his challenge." Goten said, turning Super Saiyan.

"I guess, if you say…" Bra said, and her hair flashed yellow.

Hericho stood up straight. He smiled, and started to scream. The ground around him erupted, smoke filled the air. Goten and Bra both jumped in at the same time. They attacked, but hit nothing but air and smoke. After the smoke cleared, Hericho hadn't moved. He had dodged the attacks without the two super saiyans even knowing it!

"Damn! Either we were really off on aim, or this guy is fast!" Goten said.

In an instant, Hericho attacked. He ran forward, and clotheslined Goten straight down. He stood behind the teens. It seemed he didn't even move a muscle, it looked like he just reappeared behind them.

"God! That hurt!" Goten said.

"Listen, I know I must kill you, so I don't want to play around with you. Let's get this over with now, let's stop wasting time…" Hericho said.

Goten and Bra got up, and turned into their Golden Child form. 

"Finally, I will have revenge!" Hericho said as he turned around.

The teens flew at him, throwing less a blur of attacks. Hericho dodged and attacked back as best he could. He put up his forearm to block a roundhouse kick from Goten, and his palm out to block an elbow from Bra. Goten flipped back. Hericho grabbed Bra's shirt collar, and started to pound on her face! Goten jumped ant twisted twice, then shot his foot out. It connected against Hericho's right cheek, making him drop Bra, and spin mad until he was stopped by the ground. Goten landed on his left knee and left hand, his right arm was bent by his side, and his right leg was still extended from his kick. Bra got up, wiping her chin from the blood that was spilled from her lip. Hericho got back up, cracked his neck, and motioned with his four fingers for more…

"Did you just feel that?" Marron asked, stopping from her crunches. She was wearing her hair back in her two infamous ponytails, and she had a pink spandex training top and pink gi pants on.

"Feel what? What'd you feel, babe?" Trunks asked.

"I felt some kind of power eruption!" Marron said, falling back to her waist.

"Eh? I didn't feel anything… it was probably some weird reaction to the training… everyone's had it, love." Trunks said in a comforting voice.

Goten attacked Hericho as he moved backwards. He threw many attacks. A right, left, a high right kick, back to left punch, right high kick and medium left kick. Hericho blocked every other attack, but not letting the ones that hit him effect him for more than a second. He also attacked in the milliseconds that he wasn't defending. Sometimes, Goten's and Hericho's fists would collide, ripping Goten's black and brown fighting gloves, or tearing Hericho's skin so that he bled on his hand. When he did, he quickly licked it off, and smiled. Bra jumped in, and landed punch after punch in his gut. He was much taller than she was. He was surprised with the swiftness of Bra. He was totally caught off guard, and paid for it as she still pounded his gut. She must have punched him over a hundred times. His stomach started to turn red, then started to bleed a thick black blood. She punched up too his chin, and made him fly back into a wall of the mountain. She powered up, and threw a shaky looking energy ball at him. He crashed into him, and a huge explosion was the result. After the smoke cleared, Hericho laid on the ground. He was in a puddle of his own black, thick, ranking blood.

"Did you kill him?" Goten asked, falling put of his Golden state back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…" Bra said, doing the same.

Hericho's index finger bent in his blood. "Fools," He said, before puking up more black blood. " I will not die. I have spent more than half my life trying to find you…" He stood up, and his whole chest overflowed with a thick, black blood. He had some running down his big chin.

"Leave! We beat you! We don't want to fight you! Just leave and we'll let you live!"

"NO! You will be killed and worse by my hand!" He said, and jumped at them, splitting his legs, and kicking them each in the chin. The two half saiyans were knocked out in a second.

A scouter blew up on the side of Bulma's head.

"Ow! What the hell?" Bulma said.

Trunks and Marron were walking down the stairs. "That was a big power! And two others just vanished!" Bulma said, rubbing the side of her head. Trunks and Marron looked at each other. They knew what happened. They ran outside, erupted in ki, and blasted off the island.

They automatically saw the huge crater. They blasted to it. When they got there, they saw the many corpses of the guards that Hericho killed. They saw a black, thick puddle of blood. It seemed to have been stretched across the ground like whoever was bleeding tried to walk, or was dragged. Small thick drops ran into the ocean, and then vanished. 

"What in the world?" Marron asked as she scanned her sights, trying to sense anything.

"Musta been bad. Goten and Bra aren't anywhere near here. Neither is that big yellow guy…" Trunks said.

"Well, how are we gonna find em? I mean, if we can't sense em?" Marron asked.

"Well, that blood does lead into the ocean… let's go in and try to find them." Trunks suggested. He and Marron waded into the water.

Goten woke up, chained to a back wall. He looked up. He was in a damp cave. On the ceiling, there was a hole. There was water over it. The water stopped flowing, so this cavern of sorts was there. Goten remembered what happened. He looked around for Bra. She was on the floor in a puddle of water. Her hair was wet, and she laid in the same lingerie that she bought earlier. Goten heard Hericho, and hung his head, so he could spring and attack. Hericho kneeled over by Bra. He slightly slapped her on her face. She woke up, afraid.

"W-What am I doing here?" She asked, bewildered.

"I am going to do something to you worse than death." Hericho said, "And he will see it, and have to live with it, just as I had too."

"No, please…" Bra said. She moved her hands off the ground to cover her almost naked body.

"If you touch her, I swear I'll kill you…" Goten said, lifting his head. Water ran down his forehead.

" Oh, good. You're awake. That saves me time." Hericho said, and moved his face forward to kiss Bra. She pulled back. She tried to punch him, but only hurt her hand on his face. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I drugged you while you were out. So you wouldn't stand a chance to fight me…"

"Damn you to hell, demon!" Goten said, trying to break the chains he was held up with.

Bra got up, and ran over to the opposite wall. Her lingerie was a push-up… Hericho got up, and stared at her… She looked scared, and started to cry. Hericho got closer, and kissed her. She pulled up her leg, and slammed it into his crotch. His face showed of extreme pain. She ran back to Goten. She put her hands on his face. 

"I love you, no matter what happens, Bra." He said, and slowly lifted her head with a hot kiss. After Hericho stopped coughing from almost tasting his crotch from the knee, he got up, and grabbed Bra's bra strap. It snapped, and fell around her waist. She quickly covered her chest. Hericho pinned her against the wall by the wrists, leaving her uncovered. He moved his face down to her chest, but was stopped by a very big fist. The punch made him fly back, and hit the wall. He got up, and Trunks stood in front of his sister.

"You goddamn devil. You will rot in Hell for all eternity after I'm through with you!!!" Trunks said, powering up into his Super Saiyan Two form.

"Damn!" Hericho said, and slammed his fist into Goten's Stomach. He blow made Goten even more weak than he was before, and he started to cough, and blood fell out of his mouth to the floor.

"Ok, Let's make this quick. I'm not done with her." He said, slowly moving his fist off of Goten's stomach,.

"I won't need much time, demon." Trunks said. His long hair spiked out.

Hericho sprinted to Trunks. HE landed the first attack. A knee to the gut. He pinned Trunks against the wall, and started to pound on him. From nowhere, Marron dropped down, and stuck her right hand into Hericho's back, She moved it down fast, and jumped away before his back was spraying thick, putrid black blood over a wall of the cave. 

Hericho stopped attacking, and let go of Trunks. He fell on his face, blood still pouring out of his back. 

Goten hung limp on the chains. Marron slowly walked over to him, and chopped the chains. Goten fell limp into her arms. Trunks took off his shirt, and gave it too Bra, who was covering her chest with her hands.

They left the cave, hoping they would never see the Gold Hunter again.

About a week later everything was back to normal. Goten and Bra's drugs wore off before the end of the week. The story picks off with Goten and Bra on a date.

"So, did I tell you that you look very sexy and beautiful tonight?" Goten asked Bra who was sitting across the table from him. She looked up from her glass.

"Oh, you just did. And thank you very much for that compliment." She replied.

"You're blushing, love." Goten told her.

"Uh-Uh!" Bra said. Her face was turning red.

"Ok, what ever…" Goten smiled, and sipped his drink.

"Well, ya know… because you're being so sweet… I think I might have to kiss you…" Bra said.

"Oh, and when would that be?" Goten said, leaving a hundred dollar bill under the bill. He stood up, and put his hands on Bra's bare shoulders except where her top had two little strings.

"Oh, very soon, and in private." Bra said, wiping her mouth and standing up.

"Well then, are you done?" Goten asked.

"Uh huh. I'm done…" Bra said, taking one last sip from her drink.

"Ok, let's go." Goten said, putting his hand around her waist, and walking out of the swanky restaurant.

After Goten opened the door for his girl, he put his hand back around her waist. He walked her up to her front door. She turned around, smiled, and kissed him very very very slow. Slowly sliding her tongue into his mouth. Their heads moved up and down in the motion of the kiss. After more than a minute of this, he backed off, breathless. "Wow…" He managed to get out.

"Yeah…" She said, and grabbed his dark colored tie.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" Goten asked.

"No, you'll see me all night long…" She said back to him, and pulled on his neck with the tie. He fell into her, kissing her as they walked up the stairs…

They woke up early the next morning so they could stare into each other's eyes. 

"I love you, Bra. I love everything about you… your eyes, your hair, and everything else…" Goten said.

"I love you too, Goten." She replied. They were both nude, but for some reason, there wasn't any lust between them now. Only fantastic love that no one could control. It consumed their bodies as they laid under Bra's silk sheet, their legs next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Without any one of them saying, they leaned in and kissed each other soft, slowly, and very hot. Both of them were so happy that nothing could bring them apart. Goten pulled his girl close to him. Their bodies were wrapped together, not for lust, but passion. For love. They didn't want each other in a sexual way. They wanted each other in a deeper way…

Trunks and Marron were sparring outside of her house. Trunks had to stay in Super Saiyan 2 justto keep up with her. He could defeat her, if he went full force. As they fought, the ground started to shake. They didn't notice the rumble. A figure erupted from the ocean. Hericho floated above the water. The water ran down his chest.

"So, did you miss me?" He said. The two teens looked up, and Hericho blasted at them. Since they were already in their strong states, they were able to dodge the attack.

"How are you here, Demon?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah! I killed you! You should be in hell!" Marron said.

"Oh how am I here?" Hericho said, mocking the teens, "You spilled more of my blood than anyone before. I simply lived off of my plasma that I was left to die in. My old plasma and the new plasma I created formed together, so now I'm virtually instopable. Now I will kill the "golden children"…after I kill you.

Trunks, off reflex, threw a large white ball into the skies. It shined bright, and luckily, Bra noticed it.

"We've gotta go. Something's wrong!" Bra said, getting out of her bed. He nude body was quickly dressed, as was Goten's.

"Hah! It won't be so easy for you!" Marron said.

"Right! That ball up there is a signal for our friends!" Trunks replied.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You actually think you stand a chance?" Hericho said. 

Goten and Bra flipped down from above. They landed behind Hericho.

"What? This guy again? I thought Marron already killed him!" Goten said.

"Ha! In your dreams, monkey!" Hericho said. He lunged at Bra, and came across with a right hook. He connected, and she slid back into the shore line. He punched at Goten, but he ducked. Hericho punched again, then kicked, punched, punched, and kicked. Goten dodged all of the attacks. He landed from the last dodge, and punched Hericho in the chin. Hericho's head barely moved, and he picked Goten up from the collar. He punched Goten right in the gut about four or five times. Goten started to cough of some blood.

"You brat! All saiyans will die!" Hericho said.

"Does that mean you'll kill me too, Demon?" A voice called from above.

Vegeta lowered down. His arms crossed over his chest. He had a very pissed expression. "I am a saiyan. Why do you wish to kill us? You do know that no one stands a chance against four super saiyans, and this here girl." He nodded to Marron. "Those over there can even go golden. You have no chance!" Vegeta snapped at Hericho.

Hericho dropped Goten on the ground. "You are a Saiyan?" He asked in a deep voice. Vegeta just stared at him. "You are a siayan. I will kill you…"

"Shut up, bastard." Vegeta said, and his hair turned the white-yellow color only a super saiyan can have.

Hericho jumped at Vegeta. He threw every attack he could. Vegeta jumped, ducked, swerved, anything he could to get away. He failed. Hericho's large hand smashed across Vegeta's face! Vegeta slid on his head across the sand. He sprung up, and shot a shaky yellow ball at Hericho. Hericho flared up, and the ball shot into the sky, where it exploded. The explosion was huge! It shook the trees and the houses! Sand flew up. Trunks and Marron put their hands up in front of their face to block the sand. The golden children still laid on the ground. When the blast stopped. Vegeta looked around for Hericho. He looked behind him, just in time to catch an elbow right to the chin, shattering his jaw. Vegeta smashed into the ground with a loud thud, and made a huge crater. He was knocked out of Super Saiyan, and was out cold.

"Dad!" Trunks called. "You piece of crap!" Trunks said, and his hair spiked out straight. "Marron, let's go at him full power! Just remember your training!"

"Right. I'll go for the kill! I've killed this guy before!" She responded.

Trunks and Marron both flew up at Hericho. They both attacked. Marron got slammed down. Only Trunks and Hericho were in the air. Trunks threw left punch, followed by a right, and back and forth. Hericho blocked each punch with his forearms. The started to bleed. Hericho quickly brought his knee up into Trunks' stomach. Trunks bent over, gasping. Hericho pulled his hands up, and struck Trunks' down to Earth. He landed next to his father. He too, had been knocked out.

Marron stood on the ground. Her left eye had a whelp under it, and she held her right shoulder. Hericho walked up to her. He towered over her. She jumped up, and kicked him in the chin. The attack busted his bottom lip open. Blood ran down his chin. He stuck his lip out and tasted his own blood. He smiled at the raunchy taste. He quickly grabbed Marron's throat. She put both of her hands on his wrist. He started to squeeze slowly. She began to gag.

"Bra…c-c'mon… We've gotta save her." Goten said, getting to his knees.

"Right, the golden children will prevail always…" Bra said, getting out of the wash.

They stood up, and their hair flashed yellow, then it went to golden. Hericho noticed, and dropped Marron. She landed, and gasped for air.

"Oh, so I get to kill you two now?" Hericho asked, smugly.

"Sure, if you can touch me, you fucking mama's boy bitch!" Bra said.

"What?!?!?!" Hericho said, very surprised.

He lunged at her. She jumped up, and shot an energy ball down. It smashed into the top of him head, and threw him twenty feet into the ground. Hericho blasted up from the hole, but Goten dropkicked his face as it showed from the hole! He flew back, ripping up the ground, leaving a canal type hole.

"Ok, let's finish him now." Bra said.

"I here ya." Goten said, and put his hands in the ka-ma-ha-ma-ha stance.

Bra started to throw her hands in all directions in the air, and then crossed them in front of her face. She shot out a big round yellow ball. It enveloped Hericho. He couldn't escape.

"**_Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAA!"_** Goten screamed as he shot the most famous attack in history.

The blast smashed into Bra's, and it exploded. The blast threw everyone back. Even the golden children. The smoke cleared. Nothing had survived in that ball of destruction. Nothing was left of Hericho. Not even a scrap.

Bra, Goten, and Marron helped up Vegeta and Trunks. Trunks had a large gash on his cheek, and Vegeta couldn't talk, because his mouth was cracked. Marron smiled at her boyfriend. Trunks smiled back. Vegeta opened his cracked jaw. Hericho stood behind him! He had four fingers in Vegeta's spine! Goten quickly punched Hericho in the face. He fell across the shore, and landed in the beach water. They laid Vegeta down on the ground. 

Goten and Bra powered up to Golden stage. Trunks shot into Super Saiyan 2, and Marron powered up to her fullest. Trunks was the first to leap. He dove into the water. Under, he found Hericho, waiting. He and Trunks blasted into a blur of eye-bleeding fast attacks. Bubbles rose to the surface, and the water became more violent.

"Goten, I know this battle will destroy Earth! We need to get all the people off it! If this guy can defeat my father, and it takes all four of us to take him head on… I just don't know if we can…" Bra said, worried.

"Right… I understand…", Goten closed his eyes, and lifted his head back. "Kami. Listen to me. You and Mr. Popo get those dragonballs and wish everyone to new Namek… This is gonna be a big battle… We might have to take out Earth just to defeat this guy…"

Bra put her hand on Goten's shoulder. "Wish everyone… including Trunks and Marron… Goten and I will take this guy…"

"No way! I'm not leaving!" Marron said.

"No offense, Marron, but you and Trunks will only get in our way… we can't fully power up with you all here… our power would kill every living thing if it was every fully released… You and Trunks must go to New Namek, and if we fail, he'll go there, where everyone will be warned and ready…You can fight him there…" Bra said.

"But you won't have too, we'll kill him… don't worry…" Goten said.

"Um, so wish everyone to Namek except you two?" Kami asked.

"Yeah, and hurry it up!" Goten said, erupted in ki, and blasted to help Trunks. Marron and Bra did the same.

Kami explained the plan to Mr. Popo…

"Goku… it seems your son has taken on the same fate you did… he's wishing everyone off Earth except himself and Vegeta's daughter…There is a power beyond the beyond in evil… and I don't know if even you could stop it… I've never felt this before… I hope they're ok…" Lord Kaio told his friend.

Goku, who was enraged, blasted into Super Saiyan.

"Goku, please, calm yourself!" Kaio said.

"I'm giving them all my power… I'm trying to help…" Goku said, his voice was higher than normal… 

Back on Earth, Trunks was still throwing punches under the water… Goten got there, put his hand on Trunks' shoulder, and pulled him away! Trunks was surprised! Goten threw his arms back, and Hericho shot down into the floor of the ocean! Goten erupted in ki that outstretched the water, and dove straight down! He twisted his body so he could fit in Hericho's crater! He threw his arms down…

Trunks got up out of the water to breathe. The water shot up, Trunks was tossed on the shore. Goten landed beside him, knocked out. The whole entire ocean had been lifted from the ocean floor. It fell back, and water crashed! Trunks picked his friend up, and flew away before the wave got them. In the air, he met up with Marron and Bra. Trunks started to talk.

"I think he did it… but-…" He vanished, as did Marron. Bra flew down and caught Goten.

"Jesus, please let that attack have killed him…" Bra said.

Hericho rose from the water. His right eye was cut shut… 

"Oh no…" She started to shake Goten in her arms… "Wake up, Goten, please wake up… c'mon… c'mon baby, wake up for me!" 

Hericho appeared above her! He blasted a thin, but sharp blast down! Bra had to drop Goten, and put her hands up. The blast exploded around her. The smoke cleared, and she looked around for Hericho. He flickered in behind her, and kicked her in her side! She fell across the air, where Hericho waited for her. He grabbed her shoulders from behind. She laid limp in his hands.

Goku screamed as he powered up into Super saiyan 3!

"Damn! Why the hell did they do that to us?" Trunks said as he punched a crater in the ground.

"We would've gotten in their way, Trunks… I know… I wanna be there helping them too…" Marron said.

"Hey! Do you guys know why we're here?" A voice called from behind…

"Dad!" Marron called out.

Kuririn flew to them.

"Goten and Bra are fighting an evil power… we had to leave so we could leave… they sacrificed everything…" Trunks said…

"Listen, if everyone's here, we can give them our power!" Kuririn said!

He and the two teens flew off, looking for their friends…

Back on Earth, Goten awoke and a small sand island. He looked around, and saw Hericho holding Bra. He dropped her, she plummeted to the water! A fall that high could kill even her. Goten blasted at Hericho. When he got close, he shot straight down, and caught his one and only love. He put her on the island he had just been on.

"Oh, how sweet…" Hericho said, smiling.

Goten started to omit a white ki from him. He started to grow in size a little bit… He shit up, and punched Hericho in the face before Hericho could even get his hand up to have even a forth of a defensive stance! He flew back, but Goten was right with him…

Goku blasted into Super Saiayn 4!

"Goku! Be careful! Don't wreck my planet again!" Lord Kaio said, hiding behind a rock.

On New Namek, everyone had been gathered, and a white ora lifted from them. Everyone was giving power to the Golden Children!

Bra got up, and saw Goten's attack. She flew up, and started to punch him in the spine! Goten was punching him from the other side! Hericho's torso began to bleed from all the punches! His body ripped in half! His legs fell into the water, and his torso fell, slowly. His blue hair whipping in the air…

"Don't stop, everyone! We can still help them!" Gohan yelled, his hair blonde…

"We did it!" Bra said.

"No, he'll live! The only way is to give it everything! I say be blast Earth, and then hightail it offa Earth…" Goten said.

"Ok, I understand…" Bra said…

They put their hands up in the sky… energy from the Z warriors gathered in them… They both threw the hands down, and the beam hit Hericho's falling body… The beam hit the water, and slowly began to sink…

"When that thing hits the ground, Earth's gone!" Goten said.

"So let's get the hell outta here!" Bra said.

The two teens blasted into the sky… 

Behind them, their energy ball began to rise… Hericho was under it…, he was using all of his energy to push it back into them…

"If I'm going to Hell, you're coming with me!!!" He yelled.

A shard of the ball shot off, and hit Bra. She blasted into space, and floated there, unconscious. Goten yelled, and turned around… Hi s voice was high… ear piercing volume… it suddenly ripped… his voice was gone! The power had become too strong… He put his hands up, and pushed the ball back! His hair became more spiked… his eyes turned red, the whole eye… His muscles shook. He had become Golden Child Two!

"Now you die!" Goten yelled, his voice has very scratchy. He spat his own blood as he yelled.

"We both die!" Hericho yelled back. His torso still dripped of blood.

Goten's hands were close together… He pulled them apart… The huge energy ball split. It sucked both of the warriors in it. They headed straight for each other.

"Knee Flame!" Goten yelled, and pulled up his knee. A red flame engulfed him! His knee glowed! It hit Hericho's neck, and his head flipped into the side of one of the halves… His body fell.

The ball began to reform, and fall to Earth. Goten, still in Gold Two, shot through the ball, it closed right behind him. 

"No! I can't get around that in time!" He said. His chin dripped of blood.

Goten shot around around the Earth… He did a 180, by going around the whole Earth… He grabbed Bra's floating body, not slowing down, and blasted away… a bright white light shone from behind them… Earth Exploded…

Goku fell to the floor, lifless… he was knocked out…

The Z warriors fell out cold on the ground on namek.

A day later, the Z warriors awoke…

"Are they ok? Are they here?" Trunks asked?

"I-I don't feel them…" Zarbon said, looking down…

Marron walked over to Trunks, who put his arms around her.

Suddenly, Goten and Bra dropped lifeless…

They woke up in separate beds… The smiled at each other, both knowing what had happened…

The End.


End file.
